Dear Allen's Diary
by Cassie Chann
Summary: Title says it all. Allen's diary. -Yullen- Fem Allen! -ON HIATUS!-
1. 30 August 730PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**A/N: **This idea just popped into my mind on merry day as I was in a boring class. =D oh and everything is in Allen's POV. I do not copy! If this is similar to anyone's work please tell me so I can do something about it. Oh and it doesn't follow the real calendar.

**Warning: **Female Allen and attempted but failed humour.

* * *

**30 August, Monday, 7.30PM**

Today marks the end of the summer vacation and tomorrow will be the very first day of my school days at Black Order High… It's just going to be another typical year where I'm being put down by my left arm. _AGAIN._ Seriously, what is _wrong_ with me? I didn't even do anything do deserve this; unless, I was born like this… I know my hair and my scar weren't from my birth, so I'm guessing that my arm was by some birth defect.

My earliest memories were only about Mana, my foster father. I can't remember anything besides that. Mana adopted me when he saw me sitting by the streets, wailing, one Christmas when I was about 3 or so… Probably because my real parents saw my disfigured left arm and threw me away when I was able to walk. I mean, I can't even look at my own arm without being repulsed by it. Subsequently I travelled with Mana, seeing the sights and all but somewhere in one of the trips, scratched my left eye while walking and fell down, scraping it on a glass piece. Not only that, when I was walking back home with Mana after I'd went to the doctor's to put a bandage on it, someone poured white bleach from the top of a building when we were walking by! Boy, was I a clumsy _and_ unlucky girl. Then a few years later, Mana passed away. That was the darkest period of my life. Or so I _thought._

Cross came along. –UGH– That was even worse. I got dragged to his house and had to do the housework when he's out womanizing, drinking or racking up debts for me to pay. Can you believe having to pay for that so-called _adult_'s leisure purposes? I was like -what?- Eleven years old at the time? And he _claims_ that its survival one-oh-one in the real world. I was still a _kid_ and he's telling me how to earn a living? Yeah right! But it did me SOME good; I was able to live by myself when he's gone for long periods of time and not cry at home like a baby.

At least now he's left to God-knows-where and left me alone in the apartment, that he'd _claimed_ he'd left for me in this parting note, to live my life. Thank God I had the foresight to secure a good part-time job which actually pays well enough for me to have a stable income enough to sustain me.

Shesh, I'm talking about this kind of sadistic stuff. I should be happy I guess… Going to school, making new friends and all… Oh wait… If anyone even wants to be friends with me.

I've already gotten the uniforms sent to me. I'd applied for financial assistance from the school. At least now most schools have financial aid and all, but I can't let loose the fact that I'm living by myself and with no guardian to look after. Then again, Cross didn't really leave; he just disappeared (as usual) for long periods of time and come back again. Since I'm nearing 14 now, he probably won't be back till I'm 18 to see my graduation and then leave again.

Anyways, the uniforms are sort of nice I guess. It depends how you look at it. They're a while long sleeved top, with a black sweater vest and the complicated school's symbol of a cross on the top left of the vest, and skirts that are falling halfway towards the knee.

Well, I've got concealer prepared to cover up that scar tomorrow, like I've been doing for the past years when I'm out at school and whatnot. My hair has already been dyed back to the pale brown colour that I was born with but I'll have to check it regularly and touch up since my hair grows really fast, it's almost to my waist now. I probably would have to wear gloves to hide my arm but hopefully no one would notice it.

I'm sort of hungry now so I guess I'll be eating, God knows my huge appetite. Hopefully THAT won't attract too much attention to me tomorrow during lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapters are short, but the story's going to be long… I hope! So I'll update multiple chapters at a time if I can finish it. However, I still have other fics to write. I work on different ones when I have writer's block on a particular one. =D Reviews please?


	2. 1 September 1255PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**1 September, Tuesday, 12.55PM**

That was… Intriguing… They've had sophomores show us freshmen around the school, like a tour until lunch; a freshman to a sophomore. I'd gotten a girl named Lenalee. She's kind of –um- snobbish in a way? I don't know. She seemed to act like it was a chore showing me around and not talking it was lunch, Lenalee heaved a huge and exaggerated sigh of relief and flounced off to the cafeteria, already forgotten about me. Well, talk about unfriendly!

Sighing to myself, I followed the direction of the violet-eyed girl to the caf and headed up to the chef to order my food. Anyways, cafeteria food doesn't really appeal to me. But I LOVE this place. Seriously! The chef, Jerry, can cook almost anything! And boy was he shocked when I started ticking down my list of food I wanted to have for lunch. But its weird how my appetite is so big but I never grow fat (or taller). Every girl's dream huh? But hey, old habits die hard! I'd gotten a cart to push my lunch around to find a table. Sadly, all were taken and almost full. I wanted to head to Lenalee's table, if I could maybe eat there just for today. But when I looked over to her table's direction, it was totally filled with many many MANY people. Technically, it was the most crowded table in the entire caf! Sitting beside her was a guy with red hair held up by a head band and an eye patch slung over his right eye. Weird, I though Halloween is two months from now. He had his hand draped over Lenalee's shoulders so I'm assuming they're a couple.

Looking around once more, I caught some people turning away from my sight and went back to their own business. Well, I guess they haven't seen someone with an appetite as big as me huh? To my luck, I caught an almost empty table in the far corner of the caf. To hungry to think why there was only one person sitting at that table alone, I strode forward, ignoring gazes that spoke different emotions in my direction. As I reached the isolated table, I asked the lone male sitting there, picking at his tempura soba, if I could sit with him.

Suddenly I sensed that every head swivelled at our direction and sucked in their breath. The male put down his chopsticks and looked up with a scowl on his face. Replying in a sour tone, "No."

At this time, I was really hungry and wanted to sit down to eat my food. And this guy is telling I can't take a seat because of his attitude?! Yeah right.

I slid into a seat that made my back face the rest of the school cohort and acted like nothing happened. Then, I heard some shocked gasps from the rest of the student body. I seriously don't get why they're so freaked out about I turned to glance around the area. I mean I just sat down on an almost-empty table, what's there to be shocked about?

I only understood when my eyes met dark cobalt.

"I said, no." the male almost shouted at me.

"Too bad. I _want_ to sit here." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Wow, he's like a walking gloom cloud! Jeeze, he needs more colour in his life. Maybe a girlfriend? Wait, that won't do, since it looks like a permanent scowl has been fix on his face.

"Then why the hell did you even ASKED if you were just gona sit?"

"I was trying to be polite!" Before I knew it, the two of us were engaged in a glaring contest.

When I really couldn't take it since my lunch was beside me, waiting to be eaten, I started to dig in. Not before hearing a smirk from the male. Deciding to ignore him, I asked casually, "So, um. What's your name?"

He just groaned and mumbled 'Urusai ne, Moyashi', as though I can't hear him.

"I heard that."

"Yeah, you did but did you UNDERSTAND it?" a smirk was formed when he said that.

"Well… No…"

"Che."

Fully knowing that he completely tried to sidetrack me in the conversation, I asked again, "So what's your name?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?" he questioned, glaring at me in the process. I swear, if looks could kill, I would have died several times already.

"Yeah sure." Obviously I was lying. But he didn't need to know that, at least not so soon.

"You're not a very good liar, Moyashi."

Dang! I thought I'd got him. Seeing my expression, he smirked again, "Kanda."

"Wha?"

"You wanted to know my name right? It's Kanda."

Well that was easy, kind of. "So moyashi?"

"It means beansprout in my language."

THAT was when I almost lost it. I knew I was short, compared to him –of course–, but he didn't have to be so mean about it! I mean, I'm a GIRL. My current height is somewhat in the healthy and normal range! Counting to ten to calm myself down, I shot another question back to Kanda, "So, how long have you been in this school?"

"Che, Moyashi, you see to never be able to shut up, even when you're trying to eat."

"I've already finished," I replied curtly, pointing towards the dishes piled onto the cart.

"You what? Breathe in you food?" Kanda made a comeback while looking at his still half-finished soba.

"Not my fault that you so slowly. So how long have you been here?" Seriously! Why is this guy constantly avoiding my questions?

"This is my last year. Thank Kami."

Oh so he's a senior… After pestering him with a few more questions, I found out that, he was from Japan, but moved here when his parents passed away and was sent to his foster father here. And can you believe that Kanda's captain of the Kendo team? That explains so much, what with a shinai always slung around him. And his well built body. Not that I've actually seen his ACTUAL body it just looks like it on the exterior. I don't mind seeing him without a shirt on though… Wait why did I think of that?! God, this is going to permanently burn into my brain tissue…

Following that, there was an awkward silence when Kanda tried to finish him meal while I just looked around.

Whoops, there goes the bell. I wonder what my classmates will be like…

* * *

**A/N:** According to Wikipedia, A shinai is meant to represent a Katana in Kendo. Reviews? =D Oh and if you'd like to see some events happening in the story, feel free to tell me in the reviews! I'll make it happen as much as possible =D


	3. 1 September 430PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**1 September, Tuesday, 4.30PM**

Right. So when we were separated into our homerooms, most people, well, girls actually, breezed past my table and went, "ooooo who's that guy you were sitting with? He looks cute!!"

Wow, its apparent how far they were to feel the dark aura emanating from Kanda. Not only the girls were kind of smittened with him, some of the sophomore and junior girls came up to me and told me how brave I was to actually tried to sit with Kanda. Then the thought that nobody actually tried to talk to the gloom cloud came to mind. Poor gloomy. He should try to be more social though. But then some guys came up to me and told me that I'd probably shouldn't start hanging out with him in case he might lose it or something. What's the worst he can do anyway?

Oh wait, don't answer that.

Somehow, people coming up to me asking about Kanda or warning me about him wasn't how I expected to make friends on the first day of school. Then again, at least I had people talking to me instead of avoidance.

-Sigh- I'm moping around the house doing nothing while waiting for my shift to start at five at the Exorcists Lounge, which is kind of a café but despite its name, the place isn't some underground emo punk hangout. Surprisingly it brings in a LOT of business, probably because of their famous coffee. I've never really tried it, just assuming since almost all the customers will have at least a cup of it before leaving. Then again, who even HAS coffee at night? My shift ends at ten and there are still people pouring in at half past nine to order it. I seriously wonder how they're going to sleep at night. I've noticed some familiar faces at the café in school today, seems it's also a popular hangout for my schoolmates, huh. The owner of the lounge is someone by the name of Froi Tiedoll. He's often deemed outside painting a scenery somewhere so we don't get to see him often and so the café is left to be ran by Marie.

Well, I'd guest I'd better be going. Its probably going to be a long day today.

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously have nothing to say… Reviews? =D


	4. 1 September 1045PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**1 September, Tuesday, 10.45PM**

Gosh I'm BEAT. As suspected, today was a really busy day. Daisya totally bailed on us today! So it was just me and Fo. Man, I almost died halfway since lucky me had to cover for Daisya since I'm told he was off somewhere with his friends playing soccer. At least he gave me his salary for today, even though I didn't think it was really worth it. So I had to play waitress AND cashier. To add to that, I think I might need new skates. They are totally rusting out now. Shesh, just at a time where I'm having a small financial crisis (Cross sent me his recent bills, what else?). Jeeze, you would think he could get his ass off slacking around and playing a fool to at least get a JOB. I mean, he isn't even near retirement age yet.

I hope.

So today, we'd had the regular customers and new ones. We didn't even have to advertise. People just keep pouring in like it was never gona end.

Nice.

ANYWAYS, after a nice relaxing hot bath since the weather's kind of chilly since its spring, I'm all cuddled up in bed with Timcampy, my yellow cat, by my side. Well not really by my side since it moved to sleep on my legs. Well, I hope tomorrow will be a good day. Boy am I tired. I'm having study hall before lunch, wonder if can catch a nap during that period! Tee-hee~

Oyasumni ne…

* * *

**A/N:** Besides saying, it's a short chapter, I seriously have nothing to say… Reviews? =D


	5. 2 September 1155AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**2 September, Wednesday, 11.55PM**

Sometimes I think God really hates me. I'm blessed with oodles of BAD luck nonetheless. Going to school today, wow, people were like repelling me or something. Jeeze my second day of school and this happens. How the heck am I suppose to live through the next four years? Hmm? Oh well. I'm always putting on an optimistic front but what I'm writing down on paper, has seriously got to be anything BUT that.

Anyways, I had Biology the previous period. Can you believe that Lenalee of all people was in my class? I mean why do they even have sophomores in freshman classes? Unless… I'm in AP Biology?! Wow I really know how to screw things up. How did I even GET into an AP class. Wait do we have AP classes in freshman years? God all this thinking has made my head start to spin. Kanda's looking –well, glaring…– up from his book at me again. Man, of all the study hall periods I get stuck with HIM.

Yeah. I'm off to a bad start in my new school year.

As usual he's sitting by his lonely self, so happy smiley-faced me decided to "cheer" up his –forever- moodiness aura. So I just SAT down near him, glaring at him glaring at me. Eventually, since I wasn't planning to do anything but sleep during that period (I mean come on! The second day of school and it's barely over. What revision can I even do?) So I just folded my arms on the table and lay down. Hearing a 'che' from Kanda (who else), I think he probably went back to his book or something.

So I got to nap a good forty five minutes before Kranky Kanda decided to kick the table to wake me up for god-knows reasons. Yeah he smirked at me, typical. Then just went back to his book. I thought a teacher had came in! Way to scare a girl BaKanda. Yeah I've taken up a Japanese language elective. I don't know why I signed up for it. Purely by instinct I guess. Or was it because Cross had always randomly started to mumble in Japanese when he's had one drink too much… Wait, I don't know! Ugh, my memory's getting bad. I'm sort of cranky I guess, didn't get a chance to eat breakfast because I was almost late. I'm so hungry, I could eat out practically the entire cafeteria! But I won't, cause I'm such a kind person.

HAHA.

Sometimes I crack myself up. Oh wait. Maybe I shouldn't suddenly burst out laughing in such a quiet room. Everyone just looked my direction. I seriously can feel my cheeks burning up. Why does this keep happening to me!!! WHY!!!!

A good side to all of this is I made two new friends. YAY~ things are looking up yeah~ One of them is Chomesuke, though sometimes I hear her say her name's Saichiko. So I guess she wants people calling her by her own given name instead of her parent's given name. She's a sort of perky person so its fun talking. On the other hand, Road Kamelot, she's kind of reminds me of a gothic Lolita. Which is weird since we're all wearing uniforms. Must be the hair… Or her gray skin tone. Weird. I've never seen anyone with skin tone like that, except for her and the rest of her siblings in the school, Tiki Mikk, Skin Boric and Lulu bell are all seniors while Jasdero and ,Debitto are juniors. Their probably cousins since they don't look a THING alike each other except the skin tone and golden eyes. Oh by the way Tiki's kind of cute! Teehee~ Even Chomesuke agrees. Road introduced us in between homeroom and 2nd period cause well, she's in my homeroom (same as Chome). Sadly, her entire family hangs out mostly with Lenalee and Lavi so we can't hang out much together because of some "popular people's code". Just as well, sometimes Road freaks me out anyway.

Oops, there's the lunch bell, even Kanda's getting up, maybe I'll follow him to get our food and sit together again. Chomesuke'll probably be joining me she's having Algebra before lunch I think… Hope she doesn't get affected by Kanda's moody PMSing nature…

* * *

**A/N:** I just came back from Cross Country. Which means, I'm really tired. And I hung out half the day with my friends in 3 different shopping malls. Haha… Ok… So um… This entry looks weird to me cause I don't know what I'm typing. My brain is half asleep. Reviews? =D

**PS.** Just something to share… I was looking through characters on Wikipedia to get inspiration and I unknowingly clicked all the way till "Weekly Shounen Jump" page then I saw an info "while D. Gray-Man is coming back to Jump in August 2009"!!! Does this mean that DGM is back from hiatus?! I'm not sure if its true or not but… PLEASE BE TRUE!!

I seriously can't stop hypering right now.


	6. 2 September 232PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**2 September, Wednesday, 2.32PM**

Guess I didn't have to worry about Chome and Kanda not getting along! She's like my partner in teasing him or something. It was totally fun during lunch. Like how Chome went, when she saw our school's very own self-sustaining gloom cloud, "Hey Yuu-chan!!"

At that point of time I was like "what?". So Chomesuke turned and told me that she heard that Kanda's first name was Yuu. That would explain the –chan suffix.

So anyway, Chomesuke would just suddenly start to pester _Yuu_ with random and pointless questions so sometimes he wouldn't reply (typical~) so I would just add something in to just irritate him more. Yeah, apparently this wasn't such a good idea since most people were eavesdropping on our 'conversation' and they were all constantly sucking in shocked breaths when they could tell we hit a nerve on the male.

Yeah… So after like five or six bad puns, Kanda finally gave up and left the table. Not forgetting his signature exit, glaring at every living soul in the cafeteria, and stomping out to God-knows-where to do God-knows-what before everyone started to resume eating their lunch and conversations. Hmmm… The weird thing is that ever since I've started talking to Kanda, Lenalee had been stealing glances over to our table. I wonder what's up with _that_. Maybe she would like Kanda to join them or something since well, he's kind of hot. Even Chome agreed. It's nice having girl talk once in a while.

Thankfully still no one questioned about my glove that I donned on my left hand, which is a good thing and the concealer's doing its work well. But I guess I'll break it to Chome soon, so we can have a truthful friendship. Oops, my Geometry teacher is looking this way. Crap, what was it about the angle sector or whatever it was again?

* * *

**A/N:** So short! T.T


	7. 3 September 1204AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**3 September, Thursday, 12.04AM**

You know, I seriously didn't think I would be able to leave the café at all. We were totally swamped till 11.30. Shesh. I guess its going to be another nap during study hall huh?

God, I'm dead tired. Maybe a little soak in the tub before I go to sleep… Huh. I wonder if there's any homework…

Oh wait. I do. Crap. I guess I'm going to pull an all nighter… Well, I have a feeling it's going to be happening quite frequently throughout the next four years unless by some miracle I inherit a fortune from my parents. Haha. As if…

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter is something like a random scribble. I do that sometimes in my journal. A one-liner. Just for fun really…


	8. 5 September 156AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**5 September, Saturday, 1.56AM**

Sweet sweet weekend! Man! I'm finally able to rest for a while. No school and no work for the next two days. A chance to recuperate from the busy week. Just a first week of school and I'm like already wasted. I hope I can get used to this soon cause I almost forgotten about the stupid concealer on Thursday, what with only reaching home at half past midnight. I dragged myself off the bed cause I was going to be late already. The snooze button was so tempting. Seriously.

Oh and I'd told Chome about my arm already. Well, more like shown her. She wasn't the least bit disgusted and she was all, "It's a birth defect. No one can do anything about it. It wasn't like you ASKED for it right?"

Lets just say she was one of the coolest person ever! I'm really lucky to get a good friend like her… Oh and I've talked to Road several times in Geometry class. The class that me, Chome and her shared. Just like homeroom. Her conversations remain as weird as ever. Like she's some sadistic girl or something. Even our little Yuu-chan isn't like that. Well not sadistic anyway. More like an anti-social bastard we all know and _love._

I'd better get to sleep now, I'm dead tired and Timcampy's already purring slightly. It's sort of making me even sleepier. Well, nights!

* * *

**A/N:** nothing to say… reviews? =D


	9. 5 September 2PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**5 September, Saturday, 2PM**

I'd seriously never expected myself to sleep more than half the day away. If it wasn't for the fact that I was STARVING, I wouldn't have woken up in the first place.

I raided my semi-full stocked fridge and sighed internally when I realised I would have to stock up on more food. Seriously, I don't know what's with my huge appetite. It's like I'm having financial difficulties because…

-I'm living independently which means I have to pay for the loft.

-Ditto for food.

-It's even worse when I'm a bottomless pit when it comes to food.

-Stupid Cross' black hole of a debt pile.

Hmmm… I'm guessing I'd have to get a weekend job too…

Nah~ I would just collapse of exhaustion. (Yeah it's happened before)

And that would be much much worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah it's all short chapters cause they're all bits and pieces so i just uploaded 4 chapters at one go. Don't worry~ The real part of the story is yet to come. Reviews? =D


	10. 7 September 934AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**7 September, Monday, 9.34AM**

Ok seriously, WHERE DID MY WEEKEND GO?

Jeeze… Probably shouldn't have spent the whole time sleeping but I was soooooo exhausted. I didn't know surviving high school and work would be this hard. Ugh… should have taken a year's break before starting high school so I could take up a full time job and get an almost-promising allowance to spend for the following years.

And guess what? I've got a present today! From…

Cross.

And its _soooooo_ **NOT **a present.

Yeah it MORE debts. Jeeze what is he SPENDING on?

Oh wait… Nobody answer that.

-Sigh-… Today in homeroom Lenalee came up to me with that oh-so snobbish look on her face and was like, "Aren't you working at some coffee café called Exorcists Lounge or something?"

And I was like, "Yeah so?"

And she was all, "Oh nothing~" and sauntered off. What's up with that? Anyways, I was so tired that I dozed off in homeroom! And our teacher was all, "You wouldn't feel tired if you didn't spend your weekend goofing around."

Ok, WHAT; did he think I was doing during the weekends anyway?

41 more minutes till Bio… Ugh…

I feel like dying. I mean our English teacher is just sitting there after slapping us with a pile of vocabulary worksheets. And I'm like whaat? We're so not in elementary school… But seeing how I didn't know almost half the words, I'm not in the position to complain huh? Since I've been deprived of school and Cross was seriously NOT a good teacher. I didn't know why he wouldn't let me go to school while he just goofed off…

Oh wait. I remembered the reason.

So I could work my butt off with the extra free time while he racked in more debts.

Nice.

I guess I'll get a hall pass to escape to the toilet for a while. I really need to wash my face…

* * *

**A/N:** TODAY IS THE DAY CHAPTER 187 IS RELEASED! YAY! I was seriously hypering for the past three weeks when I heard the news and I couldn't concentrate in class cause I was practically bouncing on my seat the whole time… D:

And sorry i wont be updating as often cause I'm seriously SWAMPED with studies and for some reason im watching like five animes at the same time. Don't worry, its to get inspiration and to quench my thrist for anime! =D

Reviews PLEASE? (yesh its short i know... D:)


	11. 7 September 1035AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**7 September, Monday, 10.35AM**

Its lab work now so I'm letting my partner, Spencer, do all the work since he so kindly offered so, which is a good time for me to slack off. (Also to catch a nap since Spence said he'd wake me up when the teacher comes by, oddly nice of him…)

So when we walked into class today, our teacher was like, "Today, we'll be doing…"

And then he paused for a dramatic effect.

"Lab work! The set-ups have all been prepared on your desks."

And so I went to my desk with my assigned lab partner for the year and it had 2 Petri dishes and a small fish. Yeah. Apparently we're suppose to 'dissect' it to get the gills and all else out to examine it. Usually I wouldn't mind. But seeing how tired I am right now, I seriously have no mood for anything…

Yoshi! Next period's study hall. Great! Hopefully BaKanda wouldn't start kicking tables and whatnot… I don't know why I have to sit with him in the first place. But its fun to quarrel and fall off to sleep. It gives him the impression how _**boring**_ he is. Ha-ha.

I guess I'll take that nap now-

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah… I did this experiment before… huh…

I read the new chapter like exactly one week ago… wow… Kanda only appeared for like 2 frames. Sad… I was hoping for his past and there was some notice saying that the next chapter would be out in December… -dies-


	12. 7 September 1113AM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**7 September, Monday, 11.13AM**

That. Was the most _embarrassing _thing that has ever happened to me! Apparently I drifted off to sleep during class and sort of fell face down onto my table. Thank God the fish was out of the way or I'd be stuck smelling like fish guts splayed all over my face even if I'd wash it long and thoroughly. ANYWAYS, Spence was shaking me to wake me up when –I guess- he caught sight of the teacher turning around at the sound of impact, along with the rest of the class. Though I obviously didn't need to be woken up since slamming your head on the desk seemed to do the trick anyway.

So I'm wide awake with nothing to do in study hall. Actually I'm just early here. I was totally mortified and rushed out of the lab when the bell rang and came to the library. Well maybe I'd borrow some books to read… Hmm… There REALLY isn't much to do… Usually I'm napping in study hall… UGHH what should I DO?

* * *

**A/N:** OK random chapter...


	13. 7 September 12PM

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

**7 September, Monday, 12PM**

Five more minutes till the bell rings.

Oh God, can the time move any slower? Hell-o, seriously dying here. I was practically checking the clock every three minutes! Kanda's being an ASS as usual –no surprise- cause I'm being jumpy. He was like, "Get a freaking hall pass if you need to get to the toilet!" Oh I'm so sure. Just cause I'm fidgeting in my seat doesn't mean I need to use the washroom.

Huh. I didn't know Spencer had study hall this period too. Well technically I haven't noticed people in study hall… I mean we can't even talk seeing how we're in the LIBRARY. Besides, my mind's always occupied by either sleeping or thinking about that ass in front of me.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

Please tell me I didn't just THINK that.

Sadly I wrote it down.

Oh well. It can be concluded as me suddenly spacing out and writing some nonsensical stuff. Sure Kanda's cute and all but-

Crap.

This guy's seriously screwing my mind!

Ugh… Well, he ain't popular with the people that's for sure. Spence came in to the class and he saw me sitting down so he waved and came over. But apparently, he got repelled by the presence of a dark aura surrounding the table and made a u-turn.

Wow. I didn't know people could get affected so much by his aura. At least Chome and I are totally immune to it! Seeing how we haven't died yet, I'm sure Kanda's getting immune to our jabs… Hmm… Must think of more with Chomesuke some other time…

Oh… The bell rang. Got to go! I'm starved!!!

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEWS PLEASE! =D


	14. 7 September 1220PM

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, I wouldn't be writing fanfics here would I?

**7 September, Monday, 12.20PM

* * *

**

Weird.

I was sitting down at my usual table with Kanda, Chomesuke said she had some admin stuff she needs to settle with her teacher. I couldn't help but notice she had a sad expression as she plastered a smile on her face. Wonder what's wrong. Anyways, I feel so drained today. Hmmm… I wonder if I can call in sick and go home for a little rest. God knows I have another job right after school. With my schedule totally rearranged, work directly after school, I'm totally exhausted beyond repair.

I seriously don't think I can keep up with writing a diary anymore. Heck I can't even remember WHY I started writing a journal. Except for ranting about Cross and his leave-all-the-debts-to-Allen-to-pay ways of life. Other than that, there isn't much things to write about huh?

Well, I can always hope for something exciting to happen in my life right?

Yeah… All I can do is hope.

Wow, how pathetic.

Then again, all my life I've been hoping for something but never getting it. This sort of reminds me of the time, when Mana just passed away and Cross took me in, for whatever reasons I still don't know till today. That was the darkest period of my life. But Cross had made it a little easier for me cause at that time I need not pay his debts and all (which goes to show that he has the money! He's just freaking dumping them on me for the fun of it!). We had a house that we lived in and one of my neighbours was this guy with cobalt eyes and hair. Sort of like Kanda. We spent time in each other's company. Since he'd usually just went to the nearby park to sit under the tree for endless hours. Either that or he would be swinging a bamboo stick around. And I would be there just to kill some time since Cross was always out. So once I went up and talked to him. He was a sort of nice guy. But he just wouldn't smile no matter what. In a way, I've taken a strange liking to him.

A year later, when I was about ten, Cross said we would be moving out. So I told the guy that. I didn't learn his name though. But he suggested we bury a time capsule under that very tree he'd always sit at. In the end we buried some items that would remind us of each other and a note on what we're experiencing now, with family and such. The capsule was buried and we had a pile of stones stacked up in a pyramid and decided that in five years time we would meet back at the same place, no matter what, and dig it out once again.

Which means… The time to meet there would be, if I'm not wrong, November the first! Hopefully I wouldn't forget it… Actually, I should hope the guy didn't forget huh. He could move away or too busy to remember for all I know!

But hey, maybe I could go there on the meeting date and if he didn't show up, I could tear away that embarrassing letter I wrote!

Whoops! Better finish up my food. I'm starved!

* * *

**A/N: ** YELLO! I'm not dead yet (mwahahah!) exams are finally over! Rejoice~ I've just decided to change the plot line for this =.= Hopefully the next chapter would come out soon ney? Sad to say I'm actually planning the story out as I go. So yeah. -.-


	15. 30 October 330PM

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, I wouldn't be writing fanfics here would I?

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll be getting my overall results for the year this coming Wednesday... (*cries*) Since God knows I've been spending so much time, watching animes, reading mangas, reading and writing fanfics. (: So yeah! On with the –umm- entry!

* * *

**30 October, Friday, 3.30PM**

This.

Officially.

Sucks.

Y'know. I would write more often if SOMEONE. Hadn't suddenly send in a **tsunami **of debts that's needed to be cleared like by the end of October. I seriously have no idea how **he** can rack up so many debts and all. It makes me wonder if he switches hotels like every 5hours or- ok never mind. I don't want to dwell on the fact what OTHER things he does.

Because I didn't have the time to juggle two jobs and school, I had to ask for a next month's salary at the Café. There was no way that I'm quitting school. Absolutely NO WAY. So, there goes a month of starving myself. But I've had to take the weekend shifts of the Lounge so it was still –um- manageable in my timetable so at least I can survive for the next months.

Shesh, I wonder when it would be legal for me to leave the care of a guardian. (If you could even call Cross a guardian. I think slave driver would be a more appropriate term.) It just makes things worse when I can't run away even if I'm financially-able to cause Cross would just track, hunt me down and drag my sorry-ass back to where I was and throw more need-to-be-paid-ASAP bills in my face and leave for half a decade, sending bills weekly to remind me how unlucky my life was that I got stuck with him.

The perk is, in 2 days time I'll be meeting that guy at that tree… Wouldn't it be funny if that guy was actually Kanda? I mean they are sort of similar… In terms of looks and, well, attitude. Oh whatever. The guy might even forget about the meeting. Heck,** I** even almost forgot. 5 years IS long time…

I guess I'd better strapped up my skates, my shift now starts at 4 and ends around midnight and since today's the eve of Halloween, the Lounge has this weird tradition of the waiters and waitresses dressing up. Ughh… Before I applied, I hadn't known it was such a theme restaurant for such events. Well, from what I heard, Daisya's Tiedoll's foster son, judging from the way Daisya acts around female customers, I'm guess he more or less convinced his foster dad to make the female waitresses dress up in stupid neko-mimi costumes.

Oh whatever! It looks like its going to rain I guess I'll get a move on.

Ja ne!

* * *

**A/N: ** This is just something to build up on the plot, which will FINALLY come on Halloween! xD ~reviews please?~


	16. 31 October 920AM

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, I wouldn't be writing fanfics here would I?

**A/N: **I know I promised this to be on Halloween but apparently I got dragged overseas. I couldn't submit it earlier cause the last week of school has been really hectic and all since this is the year us Secondary 2s have to get our results and hand in our subject combinations for next year D: I qualified for all but I really hope there's space for me in the class I want T.T Ja, enough of the excuses here the late Halloween special! xD

* * *

**31 October, Saturday, 9.20AM**

I didn't make it in time yesterday and got caught in the downpour. What more, I'd forgotten to grab an umbrella in my haste. Nice. My bad luck is getting progressively worse, I must say. Chomesuke just called me a while ago saying that her dad's gotten some job in Japan and the entire family has to migrate there. So it's just me and Kanda during lunch. Wow. That, is going to be way awkward since last night.

Well, I made it to work on time but was drenched from head to toe, at least we had the stupid costume to put on then the night went normally, well sort of. And by sort of I mean one single café which was almost the size of a quarter of a football field, was booked for like more then ten Halloween parties. Awesome right? This of course meant fat pay checks but seeing how there were too many people, all employees that work there, whether they were on shift or not were called back to work overtime. So there wasn't that **really** fat pay check I had hoped for but its better than nothing I guess.

In the end, we worked way into the early morning. I sort of lost track of time after even more people came in at midnight (some just seeking shelter cause it was STILL raining outside) and didn't leave till we had to chase them out at who-knows-what-time when the rain had finally stopped a little. But it was quite the atmosphere, with the roaring thunder and lightning in the background. But the sound was blocked out by the even louder blasting of music. At least we had big window so the lightning was a good background, if I do say so myself. Only the rain had put a dampen on the mood; and even moodier people complaining that they won't leave till it let up. It gave us more work, if you ask me.

So when we had to close, **I **was the one that had to lock up when everyone left. So you can imagine how dead tired I was. I made my way back, not a very good idea since I was in a drowsy state and really anxious to get back home to a nice hot shower and a warm bed, mentally thanking God that the following day was a weekend; Though it was _so_ not reassuring that I still had homework.

I was minding my business, drifting in and out of sleep when walking (I was **that** tired) till I stepped into a puddle of rainwater by the road and slipped and fell. Apparently I twisted my left ankle cause when I tried to stand up, it hurt like hell. So if anyone had passed by that deserted road at that time they would see someone hobbling away. And that was **exactly** what happened.

This flashy sports car just stopped beside me and guess who stepped out of it?

I'll give you a hint: if there was a Grammy award for the most anti-social bastard out there, he would win it.

Yep. _The _Kanda Yuu.

When he stood there, basking in the glow of sunlight, I never thought he could look so elegant. His hair swaying to the light breeze and shimmering from the moonlight. That is, until he opened his mouth and said, "Baka Moyashi, what the hell are you doing out here so late and dressed like _that_?"

I didn't know what he meant so I looked down and realised I was still in that stupid cat costume. The only coherent thought that came to mind besides 'Tired…' was 'Crap I forgot to change. Well my clothes are drenched anyway. And I think I left them back in the employee's room.'

"Why do you care? And I think I should be the one asking what are you doing here."

"Che, I asked you first."

"Your point being?"  
Nice. I was too tired to bother to comprehend, 'course that was the wrong answer.

"You should answer me first." He said it really slowly, as if he was talking to a retarded person (_**A/N: no offence intended to anyone at all :D**_).

"I had work. Happy?" I answered in a real crabby tone. I mean seriously, I was dead tired and not in the mood to argue with Kanda. And when he gave me a blank look I retorted, "What? It's not like everyone is as lucky as you!"

"Che, what do you mean?" he asked as he was honestly clueless. Rolling my eyes, I pointed at his flashy sports car. Emphasis on **flashy.** "Dude, take a look at your car and tell me you're not some rich guy's son."

And when he replied saying he isn't, it was so hard to believe so I raised a sceptical eyebrow and he said he was a rich guy's **adopted** son. Umm… That was specific… After a while of staring at each other, I told him I'd best be going now and started walking. Ok _hobbling_. So when a warm hand caught my wrist and jerked it, I got a shock and accidentally stepped down with my left foot when I tried to maintain my balance. This of course, earned a whimper from me when I turned to face him (seriously who else other than Kanda would jerk my hand?) which didn't escape Kanda's notice.

'Course he had to open his mouth again, just when I caught myself staring into deep pools of cobalt. "Baka, you sprained your ankle and you want to _walk_ home? Are you completely retarded? The nearest building isn't a few kilometres away you know?" As he was saying that, Kanda walked towards the driver's seat door.

"So what do you want me to do? Camp here till my leg heals?" I never thought I could come up with this kind of sarcastic answer when I'm practically half asleep! That was just too awesome. And to which Kanda simply answered in a monotone, "Get in," and swung open the passenger's seat for me.

This was unusually nice of him, and way unexpected. So the next thing I knew I was giving him directions to my place and I conked out.

And that. Was what I remember from last night. When I woke up this morning I was tucked snugly in bed, albeit still stuck in that stupid costume. Momentarily forgetting about my bad ankle and encouraged by the urge to change, I threw off the quilt and hopped off my bed. Let's just say there were a string of curses that could be heard from in the house.

The next thing I registered, I was scooped up. From the suddenly loss of gravity, I looked up to see Kanda, of all people.

In my house.

All hell broke loose when I started demanding why the hell he was in my house and how did he even get in. And that was _before_ I remembered what happened way earlier that day. Kanda then explained that he tried to wake me up when he'd reached my house but I swatted him away repeatedly. So he'd no choice but to lug me up, then he shook me violently and asked for my unit number. –OK. So that part I remembered–

Apparently he stayed over to look for some bandages to bind my ankle to reduce the pain but there was no first-aid kit anywhere. I mean come on! I can barely afford a living what makes anyone think I could GET a first aid kit? Besides, wounds heal faster without bandages. Right? Whatever, as long as they healed it wouldn't bother me. So, Kanda had to go out to get some bandages from a Pharmacy somewhere and came back to bind it up for me. But I was dead to the world so I really can't remember anything.

I didn't know there was a kind side to Kanda.

I really doubt _anyone _knew.

So Kanda helped me to the bathroom, silently. There wasn't any expression on his face, as far as I could tell. But hey, at least he's being nice. Right now he's out buying lunch for me-

Oops… I forgot to tell him to get an extra large serving for me. Since yesterday I was so busy and all I sort of skipped dinner…

* * *

**A/N: ** So I lied… This technically doesn't even resemble a plot. Actually I'm not sure where the story is heading towards. xD and while I was typing halfway, I went to check mangafox, and realised chapter 188 was out so it delayed the publishing of this chapter as well xD and when I saw the first page of the chapter, I almost- no scratch that- I cried T.T Lawl… Anyways, longest chapter for the story yet! Reviews? xP


	17. 31 October 1257PM

**Disclaimer: **You're kidding right? I can't even draw a decent manga panel.

**A/N: **Thanks all for the reviews :D it was really lovely xD I know I'm suppose to update my other stories. But this story's the most fun to write, and also easiest cause I've practically already planned out everything in my head. :D

* * *

**31 October, Saturday, 12.57PM**

Y'know…

I didn't know Kanda was actually paying attention when I was sitting with him in the school cafeteria. 'Cause he did bought a big helping of food for me (God knows my food supply is already less then half of an average person's consumption). Which was kind of nice? In a **really** odd sort of way… I mean its KANDA we're talking about. But I ate all the food in front of me, despite Kanda's beautiful features distorting into a look of disgust.

Wait.

**Beautiful?!**

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Anyways, tomorrow's the big day.

I just hope my ankle gets better then or else I'd have to get BaKanda to help me get there. Wow. How awkward would **that** be?

Then again, I highly doubt that he would even let me out of the house. Jeeze. Who knew when he's being "kind", he would also way protective. I mean he wouldn't even leave the house. So whatever I do, I can feel a pair of dark cobalt eyes staring at me. But when I turn around, I find myself staring into his eyes. And its like I'll lose myself in them-

**Hold on a stinking minute.**

I did _NOT. _

_DID NOT.  
_  
Just _THINK_ that.

What is _wrong_ with me today?!

Ok so maybe I scribbled a little too hard and Kanda was scowling at me. He's the kind who doesn't invade other people's privacy. Which is good, **very** good. While I'm writing in this journal, he's reading some book with a Japanese title. Huh. I guess I haven't paid enough attention in class, since I'm always dozing off, to figure out the title's name.

Mehh… I don't want to know anyway. It might be more stuff that I wouldn't know.

Ugh… I feel like getting something to drink.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry for such a short chapter XD I had to build it up and all…

Oh yeah. A piece of good news to share with ya all. I've just gotten my subject combination results for next year, and I'm in my first choice class! Yay~ But that also means I'm going to need to focus on my studies (because of Triple Sciences and Double Maths) and also in 2 years' time I'll be having a major exam T.T so I won't be writing much next year. Mostly some random oneshots xD

**Reviews please?? :D They'd help stir creative juices! **


	18. 31 October 2PM

**Disclaimer: **You're kidding right? I can't even draw a decent picture of whatever is the easiest thing to draw in the world -.-

* * *

**31 October, Saturday, 2PM**

I'm. BORED.

Epically.

If there's even such a word…

Kanda's still sticking around and doesn't let me get out to bed. Jeeze, overprotective much? It's just a sprained ankle!

But at least now I have the time to catch up on my homework. But I'm missing a day of work today. Ugh. I'm going to have to make up for it somehow. Cross' debts won't get up and pay itself as much as I want it to. I don't know how he can rack up like twenty to thirty bills in like a day and still get it sent to me.

Anyway, I'm sort of excited tomorrow. Maybe I can actually meet a childhood friend who actually remembers me. Either that or he wouldn't show and all. But how? How am I suppose to sneak out of the house if grumpy-pants here wouldn't let me? He has his own home. Can't he go back to it or something?

Oh great. He just came into the room. Maybe if I whine enough he'll leave. Either that or he'll get annoyed and mock me for being vertically challenged. But come on. I'm a GIRL. I'm in the healthy height range for my age…

I think.

ARGH! Whatever!

Its amazing how even without opening his mouth to annoy me, he's messing with my thoughts.

But even when he's keeping quiet, it's nice having someone around 'cause I don't feel the usual loneliness of the house.

After a while, I guess you can sort of appreciate the silence from Kanda… He comes in to help me with the bandages and all then walks out with no emotions. I'm sort of curious about his stoic demeanour now… He's actually this mysterious person who no one really bothers -correction, DARES- to take notice of because of his attitude. Huh… Guess I'll talk to him when I'm get the chance right now.

* * *

**A/N: ** Some holiday… I'm swamped everyday D: and just like that a month of it is gone and in less than 2 weeks' time I'll be flying off to Japan! Yay~ xD I'll try my best to update this week kays? Till then **reviews**? :D


	19. 31 October 7PM

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

* * *

**

**31 October, Saturday, 7PM**

Yeah. _SOME_ conversation.

He wouldn't even utter a word except making annoyed sounds. Then he continues to meditate beside me. (Though I have no idea what for…)

I sincerely (not) hope that he wouldn't drop by tomorrow cause he gave some strict order that I have to obey. (Yeah right! Like I'm going to listen to _him_) If he does though… Well, I'll just have to find some way to get rid of him. HAH!

…

Hmm…

Uhh…

Maybe I could… Wait no…

I _could_ kick his leg and make a run for it… Or his _–ahem–_… But he'll probably kill me later… I can't use my left foot to kick… Or balance on it while I use my right… Damn!

This is going to be a loooooong night…

Jeeze… That BaKanda **has** to make everything more complicated… He seriously should get a life and stop annoying me. Well, not technically cause he isn't saying anything. I think I'm going to take back my previous words on how I'm beginning to adjust to his silence_–_

Damn! He happened to lean over and read what I wrote…

Wait. When the hell did he get so close?! I was sure _–VERY SURE– _that we were on the opposite sides of the couch! Great. He's starting to say something.

'Getting used to my silence? I thought everyone is already used to it. Apparently not.' He smirked! I could so hear that.

Without looking up, I retorted, 'Shut up. It's your fault for looking into people's personal diary BaKanda!'

From the corner of my eye, I can see him twitch a little. HAH! That's what you get. Well, not really.

'The answer's no and I'm still coming over tomorrow.' Ok. A little shocked at his curt answer to a question I totally did not ask. 'Um… What?'

He looked at me like I was some retard and shot a glance to my diary's cover (Look, I was shielding it away from his sight alright?!).

-----

–Whoops, sorry about the break there. Anyways, where was I, oh!_ –_

It took me a while to catch on, and when I did, boy was I furious! 'You are such an ass!' I huffed and stood up. Until there was a sharp pain at my foot did I realise about it.

I cursed quite loudly and then hobbled back to my room. Jeeze, I probably broke it again. Nice.

Halfway through though, I suddenly felt light on my feet, like I was walking on air! After a while it felt like floating, then, I realised the cause of it.

'Oh my God. Put me down! Dammit!' I knew Kanda wouldn't respond, but it was worth a shot. Though it was nice with his strong and warm arms lifting me up…

ARGHH HE'S MESSING WITH MY HEAD AGAIN!

* * *

**A/N: ** Japan was fuuunnnn and I got seriously spammed when I was checking my mail in the Japanese inn at the foot of Mt Fuji… xD I might be putting a link to the blog post of it if you guys want though… Reviews please? The next bit will probably be uploaded soon… My com time is really restricted cause 4 family members are visiting and they're using my room which doesn't give me much access to my com which is **in** my room -.-


	20. Author's Notes

**Sorry for those who think that this is an update. I regret to tell you its not T^T its just an A/N to officially declare hiatus for this story.**

**First of all****, I would like to deeply apologize to all my faithful readers that I have been MIA-ing for this story. I realize that I don't fair well with chaptered stories. Nevertheless, I will still finish it. Don't worry, though you guys would have to wait a little longer for me to catch my muse and also for me to finish my pile of homework and revision T^T Stupid major national exam next year...**

**Second of all****, I would like to inform all of you, if you guys don't already know, Bani no Usagi has organized a Yullen week in December! The link for the information is on http : / / forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/49938/26894109/1/**

**And the date would probably be from 19 December to 25 December. Of course I will be participating in it and doing short oneshots for the themes :D (Kami-knows I don't have time for long chaptered stories to keep up T^T)**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who have supported me for the entire length of the story and I do hope you would continue to support me for the remaining chapters (when I get around to post it which I will :D )**

**I've created a livejournal account as a platform for updates and communication through posts over there so yeah. Do check it out. The link is on my profile page ;)**

**Sore dewa, ja ne!**

**~CassieChann**


End file.
